


in a haze

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build, Tokusatsu
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: While the girls were out Sento accidently triggers his new device which leads to interesting results





	in a haze

Kamen Rider Build

Rate explicit

Sento x Banjou x Kazumin

               

                Since Misura was no longer targeted by Faust, Sawa decided that she needed a girl’s day leaving the boys at home. Banjou was working out, Sento was working on some new experiment and Kazumin was playing on his phone. All of a sudden there was a spark from Sento’s device he was working on and the room filled with a fuchsia colored gas.

                “Sento what the hell was that?” the fighter asked coughing.

                “Please tell me that wasn’t something that could kill us?” added in Kazumin.

                “No, no. It’s not anything lethal. It’s meant to suppress, suppress…” Sento started explaining but half way through he paused and shut his eyes. A feeling of drunkenness washed over. He opened his eyes only to stare at Banjou. He watched a bead of sweat as it went down the side of his neck. All of a sudden he had an immense desire to lick it off him. The blue Kamen rider’s eyes were also transfixed on him.

                The two of them noticed Kazumin again when they heard the sound of the zipper on his trademark jacket. The golden kamen rider then shrugged it off and let it fall onto the floor. He also pulled off his shirt. The next thing Banjou knew was him striding across the room and pulling him into a kiss which he immediately reciprocated.

                “Well it definably suppresses something but this isn’t what I intended,” Sento said to himself as he took off his scarf and dropped it on the desk in front of him. He could feel his blood rushing south as he watched the two other Kamen make out in front of him. He moved across and wrapped his arms around Banjou’s waist from behind. Ryuuga pulled his face away from the farmer’s for some much needed air. He turned his face to look at him and smiled lazily.

                “Sento,” then he kissed the blue and red Kamen rider. The genius slipped his hand under Banjou’s t-shirt to play with his nipples. Kazumin started attacking Banjou’s neck with his mouth.

                “Hey, Kazumin, don’t you think that Banjou is wearing too many clothes,” Sento asked breaking his kiss and smirking.

                “I think you both are,” Kazumin growled. Working together they striped the boxer in a matter of moments. Kazumin didn’t waste any time before licking and nipping at all of Banjou’s exposed skin. His hand moved to Banjou’s hard cock and began stroking it. He was not at all quiet in his moans at all and leaned heavily onto Sento. He grinned his still clothed cock up against the blue kamen rider’s ass.

                Somehow Sento managed to maneuver the three of them over to the bed. He pushed the two of them onto it so he could remove his own clothes. While he did that Banjou slid down Kazumin, kissing his chest and abdomen. He then pulled off Kazumin’s pants so now all three of them were naked. Sento mysteriously appeared with condoms and lube. He moved Banjou back all the way onto the bed. He was now on his hands and knees above the other man who pulled him down for another sloppy kiss. Sento lubed up his cock before positioning himself outside of Banjou’s pink hole. He pushed himself inside until he filled him to the hilt. He moaned into Kazumin. Sento’s pace was erratic at first but he soon built up a steady rhythm. Banjou was quite vocal with his sounds of pleasure especially when Sento pounded straight into his prostrate. Kazumin moved from under the boxer to kneel on the bed in front of him. He quieted Banjou by shoving his dick into his mouth which he gladly accepted. The lab was filled with the sounds of their moans and their bodies slapping against each other.

                Banjou was the first to cum. He moaned around Kazumin’s dick as he came onto the bed beneath him. Sento was next, as Ryuuga’s orgasm sent him over. He came inside of the boxer. Kazumin was last. He gripped Banjou’s hair, forcing him to swallow all of his load.

                It wasn’t very long till the girls came home to find the three of them still naked on the bed. Banjou was sprawled on of Sento half pasted out and Kazumin was next to them but he fell off the small bed as soon as he saw Misora and Sawa.

                “Mii-tan!”

                “OH MY GOD!” Sawa exclaimed covering her mouth as they stood in the entrance way. Banjou lazily lifted his head to look at them but besides that didn’t make any other motion to move from Sento.

                “Seriously we leave you guys alone for only a little while and you have threesome,” Misora playfully lectured them. Sento smirked.

                “Jealous? I’m sure we wouldn’t mind going for another round if you want to join us, “he said cockily. Banjou also started smirking as he sat up. Kazumin didn’t say anything but just smiled from ear to ear and nodded enthusiastically. Misora’s face mimicked the kamen riders’ as she started undoing her clothes and went over to the bed.

                “Misora-chan!”

                “What? They’re hot and don’t tell me you’ve never thought about these things with at least one of them before?” she stated looking over her shoulders at her. Banjo already had his hands under her clothes. Sawa shrugged in defeat and went over to join her friends.


End file.
